When Niles Met Daphne-Part 2
by iloveromance
Summary: Inspired by Melinda 08's, "The Way They Were", here is the second of eleven installments, retelling the love story of Dr. Niles Crane and Daphne Moon in short story form, through all 264 episodes.
1. Slow Tango In South Seattle

_**A/N: This is the second installment of this series of romantic short stories about Niles and Daphne that I have written in AU form to have them interact in every single episode (even when they had no scenes together!). Nine more of these will follow, but since they all will eventually, if not sooner, fit together in some way, like pieces to a puzzle, it might help to read Part 1 first. Each story represents a season (this one being Season 2) and each episode is a chapter title. Thanks for reading! **_

(Niles' POV)

Niles watched in surprise as Daphne stormed into the living room holding the book that everyone in the Emerald City seemed to be reading. It was the hottest selling book on the market today. But of course she'd be reading it, for he'd heard her speak often of the romance novels that she loved so much. She was a romantic in every sense of the word, or so it seemed.

He wished… oh how he wished that he could find out for himself, but for now he would have to settle for loving her from afar. And he did love her; he knew that in his heart. He wanted so badly to tell Frasier the truth at Cafe Nervosa when Frasier had posed the unexpected question about his feelings for Daphne. Niles loved her; there was no doubt in his mind. In fact, he loved her more than he thought he could love anyone, but if he were to say these words to his brother, he knew exactly what the reply would be.

His brother would lecture him and remind him that he was married (as if Niles needed reminding), and that it was wrong to be infatuated with another woman. But this was not infatuation, not by any se3nse of the word. This was true love. He loved Maris as well, but in a different way. But there was no explaining it to Frasier because Frasier's opinion of Maris left a lot to be desired.

But now Daphne seemed disgusted, almost angry. Perhaps it was due to the fact that the book _Slow Tango in South Seattle,_ was about his older brother. It was a revelation that even Niles still couldn't believe. To think that Frasier had engaged in an affair with Mrs. Warner, his piano teacher at the young age of seventeen was, at best hard to believe.

"Shame on you, Dr. Crane!" Daphne yelled, causing Niles to turn around. He opened his eyes to ask what he could have done to make her so angry, when he realized that she was glaring at Frasier, pointing her finger at him.

Frasier eyed Daphne in complete confusion. "Daphne what on earth are you talking about?"

"You just leave in the middle of the night, leaving her bed as _empty as a swallow's nest after fall's first frost!_ How do you think that made her feel? How could you?"

"Well, I'm glad to see that you've been enjoying the book so much that you not only find it appropriate to insult me but you've quoted it word for word!"

"Oh, I knew you'd find this funny, but I bet Mrs. Warner didn't!"

"I'd just been accepted to Harvard! What was I supposed to do?"

Frasier's defense of his teenage actions surprised Niles. His insistence on his innocence was intriguing given that Frasier hadn't been seventeen in a very long time.

But Daphne was unfazed by Frasier's attempt at honesty and sincerity.

"So you just leave in the middle of the night without as much as a kiss on the forehead?"

"She had an early lesson!" Frasier shouted.

Daphne turned in a huff and walked away, but Frasier was unrelenting. "I left a rose on her pillow!" he shouted as the door slammed in the distance.

"She's just over-emotional." Frasier observed, annoying Niles to no end. "She'll cool off in a minute."

But to Niles' dismay, Daphne was still out of sight several minutes later and he longed to make sure that she was okay. He'd never seen her so upset, except for the time when his father had told her the story of Gus, only to reveal minutes later that he'd made the whole thing up. Daphne had such a caring and kind heart that it was only natural that she'd feel compassion for someone that she didn't even know, let alone a figment of his father's imagination.

Frasier looked at Niles, his expression one of helplessness. "What was I supposed to do, Niles? I couldn't say goodbye! Harvard was calling my name!"

Niles said nothing and continued to stare at the doorway. Daphne certainly seemed upset and yet, he wondered if there wasn't something deeper to her surprising anger.

"What would you have done?"

Surprised, Niles looked up and surprised a grin. "Well, unlike you, I actually focused on the piano instead of the teacher!" and then unable to help himself, he giggled uncontrollably.

"I'm glad you think this is so amusing! I'm going to find Mrs. Warner and… Well, I don't know what, but I've got to get to the bottom of this! Goodbye!"

Niles was still laughing when Frasier grabbed his coat and slammed the door. Seconds later, Daphne returned to the living room.

"Was that your brother I heard leaving?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it was."

"Oh this was my fault, Dr. Crane! I'm sorry I was so harsh with him, but I just got so mad! To think that a man that you cared deeply for left you in the middle of the night without so much as a goodbye or a kiss… I couldn't bear it if a man treated me that way. Someone that I loved… or thought I loved and the passion we shared! I'm going to finish this bloody book, but I'm not going to like it! I'd much rather read me romance novels where the couple leaves each other with tear-filled embraces and promises to return. I hope when I fall in love a man will love me as much as the men in these romance books, but I'm starting to think that my luck will be as good as your brother's. I'll fall in love with a man only to have him leave in the middle of the night without saying goodbye. And I'll always be wondering, what if…"

Niles swallowed hard, his heart melting at the emotion she expressed. She was an angel from heaven and the Gods above couldn't have made her any more perfect in his eyes. And as she stood at the window, staring at the Seattle skyline he saw her brushed away a tear. The gesture compelled him to go to her.

"Daphne, I would never-."

She turned to him and smiled, gently touching his cheek. "I know you wouldn't and that's why you're such a wonderful man. Mrs. Crane is very lucky to have you and I hope she cherishes every moment."

Overcome with love for her, he hugged her impulsively, not caring if it was wrong. If it was, the way she was holding him, resting her head against him told him that it didn't matter.

He did love Daphne, of that he was certain. But for now he'd simply keep it to himself.


	2. The Unkindest Cut of All

(Daphne's POV)

"Well, I'm off to Duke's." Martin said as he grabbed his jacket. "Is he going to be okay?"

Daphne smiled at the Jack Russell Terrier that lay on the sofa. Never had she seen a more pampered dog, surrounded by pillows, blankets and toys.

"Now, don't you worry, Mr. Crane. Eddie will be just fine. I'll take good care of him."

Martin looked at her worriedly. "Well, if you're sure…"

Daphne couldn't help but feel compassion for Mr. Crane. He loved Eddie so much and he would do anything for him, perhaps even more than he would for his own sons.

"You've been with Eddie since he came home from the vet and you deserve a beer! He'll be fine! Now go on!"

Martin crossed to the door and stood with his hand on the doorknob. "Bye, Eddie."

The dog looked up at his master and then almost immediately laid his head on the sofa, moaning softly.

When the door was closed, Daphne smiled and knelt on the floor, stroking Eddie's soft fur. "You're such sweet dog, even if you do drive me crazy at times. I know your operation was painful but it was for your own good! We can't have you going around-."

The doorbell rang, interrupting her conversation… with a dog, no less. What had gotten into her? She rose to her feet and went to the door, relived to see her friend standing in the doorway. "Oh, Dr. Crane… Hello."

"Hello, Daphne. How's the patient?"

She turned to Eddie and smiled. "Well, he's still very weak but I think he'll be okay. Your father is worried about him though. I think he wanted to stay here until Eddie is better but I insisted that he go to Duke's for a beer. It won't do him any good to stay here worrying. I'm sorry you missed him."

"Well, actually I came to see-."

Daphne's breath caught in her chest in anticipation. "You did?"

He looked at her in confusion. "Um, yes... Well… I just wanted to see how Eddie was doing."

Her heart sank but she couldn't let her disappointment show. "Right… Eddie. Well, he seems to be doing fine, aren't you, Eddie?"

She sank onto the floor once more and resumed stroking Eddie's fur. "It'll be all right. You'll be feeling better in no time. Oh… I'd better get your medicine! I almost forgot and Mr. Crane will kill me if I don't keep me promise to take care of you!" She moved to get on her feet but suddenly she felt Niles' hand on her shoulder.

"I'll get it, Daphne. Just stay where you are."

Her heart warmed at Niles' thoughtfulness. "Thank you, Dr. Crane." She watched as he headed for the kitchen and she could hear him pick up the bag of medicine from the vet. The bag in hand he returned to the living room and handed it to her.

"Here you are."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. You're the doctor; would you like to do the honor?"

"Oh… well.. Sure." He reached into the white paper bag and removed the medicine, cringing as he read the label. "Ugh, do you have any-."

Without hesitation Daphne rose to her feet. "Gloves? I'll get them right away, Dr. Crane."

She headed for the kitchen and went straight to the drawer in the corner where she found the surgical gloves, smiling. Her boss was so like his brother, afraid to get his hands dirty, thus feeling the need to purchase a huge box of surgical gloves from a medical supply store. And with the smile still on her face she removed a pair of gloves and returned to the living room where Niles was stroking Eddie's fur. The poor little dog moaned as though he was in pain, but Daphne completely understood. If she'd had that type of operation, she'd be in pain too.

"Here you are, Dr. Crane."

He took the gloves from her and smiled. "Thank you, Daphne."

She watched in slight amusement as he carefully put the gloves on and then read the directions on the bottle of pills. "All right Eddie, this won't hurt a bit." He took the bottle and opened it, shaking the pills into his hand. Amazingly, Eddie knew exactly what to do, opening his mouth to allow Niles to put the pill directly in and obediently swallowed it."

"That's wonderful, Eddie! You're such a good dog!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Hmm… _May cause drowsiness_." Niles read from the label. "Well, at least he looks comfortable."

"He certainly does. Your father really loves that little dog. And so do I, but…"

She sighed staring at the dog, who laid his head on the pillow and soon his eyes closed.

"I think he's asleep now." Niles said quietly,removing his gloves. He disappeared into the bathroom and Daphne heard the water running and the gloves dropping into the trash can.

"Perhaps we should-."

"Right."

They moved away from the sofa and went to sit at the table. "Would you like some tea, Dr. Crane?"

"That would be nice, Daphne. Thank you."

She returned to the kitchen and a few minutes later returned to the living room with two cups of tea. "Here you are."

"Thank you, Daphne."

She took a sip of her tea but her eyes trailed across the living room to where Eddie was sleeping soundly. Forgetting all about Niles, she rose from her chair and went to the sofa, staring at the dog.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there, sipping her tea and watching the dog sleep but she was suddenly aware that she wasn't alone.

"Daphne, are you all right?"

Her heart skipped a beat at her friend's voice and she sighed. "I was just thinking about Basil."

"Who's Basil?"

"The puppy Eddie had with Phoebe, Mrs. Greenway's dog."

"Oh…"

"I know it's silly, but… I miss him."

She expected him to laugh or at least scoff at the ridiculous comment, but he did neither of those things. Instead he watched her, as though waiting for her to continue.

"He was such a sweet little dog. Oh, I knew I couldn't keep him but what was the harm of giving him a name? And he certainly liked you, Dr. Crane!"

Niles looked at her thoughtfully. "Basil… Oh! He was the one…"

"Right! The one who liked you so much!" she laughed, remembering how the little puppy was licking Niles all over his face. It certainly was a sight to see.

"Yes, he was…."

"Really special. I wish I could have kept him."

"I'm sorry, Daphne."

"It's all right. I suppose I just got attached to him. You probably think I'm daft."

"Nonsense. I think you're wonderful."

She smiled and turned toward Niles, unable to resist hugging him. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. I think you're wonderful, too."

At that moment Eddie raised his head and looked at the two of them hugging as if to say "I couldn't agree more."


	3. The Matchmaker

(Niles' POV)

Niles pulled his Mercedes into the parking space of the Elliot Bay Towers parking garage and sighed. A glance at his watch told him what he already knew; that it was ungodly late. He should be at home, sleeping in his own bed. But instead he was here, seeking refuge at his brother's condominium. He was a grown man and as a psychiatrist he knew it was wrong, to run away from his problems.

But he had no other choice. After yet another fight with Maris, she had thrown him out of the house once again. When he'd come to her room, he'd had no idea that he'd interrupted her meditation session. But she let him know in no uncertain terms that she was not happy. And minutes later, he found himself on the street.

Frasier was certain to be livid, what with Niles showing up on his doorstep unannounced at 3am. But he had nowhere else to go and he prayed that Frasier would show some compassion. And so, he stood at the door, hoping not to disturb anyone. But when he knocked softly, he never expected to be greeted by an angel. In the darkness, she looked so beautiful that she took his breath away.

"Daphne..."

"Dr. Crane, what brings you here?"

"I'm sorry for dropping by so late, but Maris and I had a fight and she threw me out of the house. May I come in?"  
She gasped lightly and took his hand. "You poor man, of course you can come in! This is your home, too and you're welcome to stay as long as you like. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thanks Daphne. I-." He stopped, sniffing the air. "Is something burning?"

"What?"

"Something smells like it's burning."

"Oh! My cigarette!" Daphne cried, rushing to the coffee table. "I almost forgot about it! Good thing I left it in the ash tray!"

Niles swallowed hard, unable to believe what he was hearing. "_Y-your_ cigarette? But you don't-."

"Oh, I know I don't normally smoke, and I'd never do it on a regular basis, but I was feeling a bit depressed and the only thing that seems to calm me is a ciggy."

To Niles' horror, she picked up the smoldering cigarette and brought it to her lips. She was seconds from opening her mouth when-

"Daphne, no!"

Startled she put the cigarette down and stared at him. "What's wrong?"

He swallowed hard, suddenly feeling like an idiot. "I-You… you shouldn't smoke!"

It wasn't exactly the way he'd planned the conversation to begin, but he couldn't help himself. And then he waited for her anger, which would surely result in being thrown out of yet another home.

But to his amazement she smiled.

"I know. It's a horrid habit and I only do it on occasion."

"It's wrong, Daphne. And once you start, it's hard to stop."

"Oh, Dr. Crane I know you mean well, but I promise you, I only smoke once in a while."

She brought the cigarette to her mouth once more, and he startled her by pushing her hand away.

"Dr. Crane!"

"Daphne, please don't do this! I beg of you!"

Slowly she removed the cigarette from her lips and stared at him in shock. "A-all right. I-is something wrong, Dr. Crane?"

He rose from the sofa and went to the window, aware of his racing heart and pain that was so close to the surface. As he stared at the Seattle skyline, he was grateful for the darkness, so that she wouldn't see his expression. And suddenly he felt her hand on his back.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Dr. Crane. I certainly didn't mean-."

He turned to her, aware of his labored breathing and rapid heartbeat. "Why did you do it, Daphne? Why were you smoking?"

"Oh… Well like I said, I was feeling a bit down and -."

"Wasn't Frasier here? You could have talked to him."

"I know. And I did talk to him, actually. It helped… some. But I still can't shake this feeling."

"There are other ways to cope with depression and anxiety, Daphne. You could have called your mother. You could have called me. I mean... I can't really help you as a therapist, but I am your friend."

She took his hand in both of hers, causing his heart to warm. "Whatever I said or did to hurt you, I'm sorry."

He struggled for a moment to keep his composure. "When I saw you… um… smoking, I…."

"Yes?"

"I-."

"Dr. Crane, what's wrong?"

"I just… I don't want you smoking, Daphne. It's bad for your health and-."

"You're right. It certainly is, according to things I've read."

"Please don't ever-."

"All right. But I don't understand."

He swallowed hard, staring at his hands that were covered by hers. This should be a moment that he would remember all of his life. Instead he felt as though he was treating her like a child. But there was no other way to prove his point. To make her understand…

"Daphne, I don't normally talk about my patients, but… some of them come into my office wanting help to stop smoking. Some of them have been smoking since they were kids… _kids_, Daphne! And while I can't really give them any remedies to stop smoking, I can listen to their problems. They tell me about how they've tried for years to quit and simply can't. One man in particular had started smoking when he was a teenager, and when he came to me he was 56 years old. I referred him to a physician and gave him the number to a clinic. A couple of months went by, a year maybe… and I couldn't help wondering how he was doing. But one day I was eating breakfast with Maris-at separate tables of course-and she handed me the newspaper. I opened up the Lifestyles Section only to find myself looking at the obituaries. And there, right in front of me, was the man's picture."

She gasped, as her hand flew to her heart. "Oh, Dr. Crane…. H-how…"

"Lung cancer, it said. So Daphne, I'm sorry to sound like I'm lecturing you but the reason is because… I don't want to lose you."

She turned to face the cityscape and he could hear her crying softly. Never before had he felt so rotten. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to hurt her. He should have believed her when she told him that she only smoked on occasion. Why had he jumped to conclusions?

"Look, I'm sorry I hurt you, Daphne. I didn't mean… I'll just go and find a hotel. I'm sorry that I bothered you."

"Dr. Crane, wait."

He stopped in his tracks, his breath catching in his throat when she turned to him. "I'm sorry, too. For scaring you the way I did."

"It's all right, Daphne. I-."

She went to him, taking him into her arms, squeezing him gently. "Those words… they were beautiful and I'm so sorry about your patient. That's horrible. That must have been… so hard to see that man's picture after you tried to help him. Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"Thank you? But I never-."

"I feel much better now. You have no idea."

"But I didn't do anything. And come to think of it why were you so upset before?"

Finally she smiled. "It doesn't matter. Because now I know that someone cares about me. And that's all that matters."

"I'll always care about you, Daphne. Always."

"Come, now. Why don't we finish our tea?"

They returned to the sofa and sat down and when she shivered, he grabbed the folded blanket and gently laid it across her. She snuggled next to him resting her head against his shoulder, asleep within seconds.

His heart beat wildly, unable to believe that his angel was so close to him that he could easily smell the intoxicating scent of her hair and daringly he kissed her cheek, praying that they would be friends for a long, long time.

"Goodnight, Daphne. Sweet dreams."

And in her sleep she sighed. "Goodnight, Dr. Crane."


	4. Flour Child

(Daphne's POV)

Daphne hated hospitals, she absolutely _hated _them. Ever since she was a little girl, hospitals had been nothing more than a place to go when she was hurting, a place to visit those who were sick or injured and worse, a place to go and say goodbye to those she loved-like her Great Grammy Moon. The thought brought tears to her eyes as she walked out of the hospital room and turned the corner.

Hopefully her girlfriend Sheryl, in her state of slumber, wouldn't notice Daphne's' ridiculous tears. But it wasn't the memories of her beloved Great Grammy Moon that had her so upset.

What in the bloody hell was wrong with her, crying over something so silly? It wasn't the first time one of her girlfriends had given birth. But they were younger than she was and pretty soon…

She brushed the tears away and resumed walking down the hallway. Sheryl had been so excited about becoming a mother and Daphne couldn't wait to see the new baby. The adorable pictures she'd seen couldn't possibly do the baby justice. And now she finally had a chance to see the adorable bundle of joy for herself.

But as she turned the corner and arrived at the maternity ward, she froze in surprise, albeit pleasantly. For there, standing with his back to her, peering through the glass window was Niles.

Never had she imagined seeing him in a place like this. But if she were to be honest with herself, she'd imagined it a number of times. However, she wouldn't dare tell a soul, and even now she felt guilty as the memory swirled in her mind. It was wrong having daydreams about her friend; especially when they were so personal and intimate.

And the dreams she had at night were even more vivid.

She and Niles were smiling tearfully, holding their new baby in their arms. It was amazing that two people in love could have created something so beautiful and so small. She was so happy and couldn't love her family more. It was-

"Daphne!"

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart raced as though he had read her thoughts. Never before had she felt such embarrassment. "H-hello, Dr. Crane. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, Frasier and I came to-."

"Right, Dr. Crane's colleague. Well I hope that he appreciates what I did for him, spending all that time recopying all of those bloody signatures onto that ridiculous get- well card!"

"Actually I'm here because Arlene stopped by to show us her new baby, Nathan."

"Arlene? The one from the taxi?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Which one is he?"

Niles pointed to a little baby boy and smiled. "Over there, third row for the back."

"Isn't he sweet?"

"I even got to hold him. It was the first time I'd ever done that, held a baby. Frasier never let me-."

Daphne's mouth fell open in shock. "You mean you never got to hold Frederick? Your own nephew? That's terrible, Dr. Crane. I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Daphne."

She smiled nervously. "I would have liked to have seen you with a baby in your arms. I bet it was a sight to behold!"

But his expression wasn't one of happiness. "It was a sight, all right."

"Did something happen?"

"No. Actually…No, I can't even say it."

"All right. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

She returned her attention to the babies when suddenly-

"I hurt him, Daphne! I didn't mean to, I-he started crying and I couldn't understand why. I thought maybe he was just afraid about being so small in a world so big, but then Arlene said-."

"What did she say?"

He sighed deeply. "I was bending his leg back. Dear God, I can't believe I physically hurt a newborn child! How am I ever going to be a good father, if I can't even hold a child without causing them harm?"

Feeling compassion for her friend she took his hand. "Oh, Dr. Crane, I'm sure it was just an accident. Babies are fragile; a little too fragile if you ask me."

He stared at her, intrigued. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh… me friend Sheryl just had a baby as well. I couldn't wait to come and see for meself."

"Ah… Boy or girl?"

She smiled, staring into the window and then gasped, pointing to a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. "A girl. Oh, look! There she is! Front row, second from the left. Isn't she sweet? Look at her little hands!"

She was silent for a moment, as the babies blurred before her eyes.

"Daphne, are you all right?"

She looked at Niles in surprise. "What?"

"You're crying."

"Oh… I didn't even notice." She lied, brushing the tears from her cheeks. "I guess seeing Sheryl's baby reminds me that I'm getting older. At this rate, I might never get

to be a mother!" She tried to push the thought from her mind, but it situated itself in her heart, bringing more tears. "I'm sorry. I-."

The unexpected feel of his arms around her made her sigh and she leaned against him.

"You'll be a wonderful mother someday, Daphne. I have no doubt about that. You're kind , caring and the most compassionate person I've ever known. It will happen one day. I promise."

She squeezed him gently. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. And you'll make a wonderful father."

He drew back and stared at her, his expression making her laugh. "Well, don't look so surprised! I'm certainly not! You're smart and caring and your son or daughter would know so much about the world. Any child would be lucky to have you as a father."

"Thank you, Daphne."

Silence fell between them and they turned toward the window, staring at the rows of babies on the other side of the glass window. And suddenly it seemed only natural to slip her hand into his and lean her head against his shoulder; two friends, pondering their futures.


	5. Duke's We Hardly Knew Ye

(Niles POV)

The moment she opened the door his breath was taken away. In a slim-fitting red dress that fell to just above her knees, she was absolutely stunning. And her smile warmed his heart.

"Oh hello, Dr. Crane." Daphne said, opening the door wider for him.

"Hello, Daphne. You look lovelier than usual this evening."

"Oh, thank you, Dr. Crane. You're always so…" She paused when he moved his face close to her neck and sniffed lightly.

"Is that… Forbidden?"

Frasier turned his head in annoyance. "In every sense of the word!"

He sighed, shooting his brother the same annoyed expression. Leave it to his older brother to do everything he could to keep him away from the woman he loved. As he crossed the room to make himself a sherry, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that will be Derek. I hope he likes me outfit! Do I look all right?"

Niles stared at her, unable to tear his gaze away. And the words left his mouth before he even realized that he had spoken. "You look wonderful."

"Daphne, don't you think you should let Derek in?"

Daphne laughed at Frasier's question. "Oh dear, I almost forgot! Isn't that silly? Here I was all excited about me date and then I forget all about him! I wonder where he's taking me? Last time it was dinner and then the symphony and them a moonlit stroll in the park. It was all so romantic. And when we kissed, I-."

"I'll get it." Frasier said, moving past Daphne and Niles. He opened the door to reveal a very handsome dark-haired man, the kind of man who annoyed Niles to no end. He could pick out flaws in five minutes flat.

"Derek, how nice to see you." Frasier said.

This Derek character nodded, handing Daphne a bouquet of flowers. "Hey, Daphne."

She smiled inhaling the scent of the flowers. "Aren't you sweet? Thank you."

And then to Niles' horror, they kissed.

"Derek, I don't think you've met my brother Niles."

But Niles had already made his way out of the condo and into the hallway, his heart aching with jealousy, unable to shake the feeling. He opted for the stairwell, running down eleven flights of stairs in record time.

And as he drove his car out of the parking garage, he tried not to think about the woman he loved, or of the man who had stolen her heart. Oh how he wished he were that man.


	6. The Botched Language of Cranes

(Daphne's POV)

Daphne blushed deeply, certain that her cheeks matched her burgundy dress. Sitting next to her in his tuxedo, Niles certainly looked handsome. And she could feel his fingers touching her hair, as he moved closer to sniff it lightly. It was quite strange, for no other man had ever been so obsessed with her hair before, but she couldn't deny that she found it flattering. It made her heart do a flip in her chest, thinking that maybe, somehow, he might find her attractive.

It was silly, feeling this way. After all he was married, happily it seemed. And she had Derek. Things between them weren't serious, but she hoped that they might be some day. But she couldn't get the thoughts of Niles out of her head, wondering what he would be like as a boyfriend.

As quickly as the thought came, it faded when she glanced across the large circular table. How could she possibly be thinking of Niles this way when his wife of so many years was sitting directly across the table from her? It was a bit odd, that they chose not to sit together but it was none of her business as to why.

She really wished she wasn't here at all, listening to Frasier make a complete fool out of himself. If only he'd been in the room when they announced that the Bishop was lost at sea, perhaps Frasier wouldn't be making such insensitive jokes about the Titanic.

But if she was honest with herself, it wasn't Frasier's speech that was making her uncomfortable. It was the man behind her. She needed to talk to him, badly but she was afraid of what his wife might think. It might have been her imagination but Maris Crane was certainly over-protective of her husband, questioning his every move. It made her feel a bit sorry for Niles, but she didn't dare say a word. This was the woman he loved, after all.

Her heart sank and it made what she wanted to tell him even more pressing. And so, risking an angry glare, she turned to her friend. "Dr. Crane, may I speak with you for a moment?" she whispered.

"Certainly Daphne, what's on your mind?"

"Not here…."

"Oh… all right." Niles turned to Martin and Maris. "We'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Maris demanded.

"Daphne…"  
"I'm sorry.. This… was a bad idea. But I do need to go to the loo. I'll be back in a minute."  
Without waiting for an answer or even glancing at the others at the table, Daphne rose from her chair and slipped out of the ballroom. In the loo, she looked in the mirror, double checking her makeup. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she have waited until Niles was alone? And why was Maris so bloody over-protective?

With a sigh, she fluffed her hair with her fingers and pushed the door open. But as soon as she stepped out into the hallway she stopped in surprise. "Dr. Crane what are you doing out here?"

"You seemed concerned earlier and I thought we could talk."

"What about… your wife?"

"Oh, Maris found one of her old friends from her college days, so I'm sure I won't be seeing her for the rest of the evening. Why don't we sit over here?"

She smiled at his thoughtfulness as they walked down the hallway and found two chairs near the window.

"What's on your mind?"

"I feel silly, actually. Because I didn't want to worry you like this."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just…"

"What is it? I promise that nothing you say will be repeated, ever. It's just between us."

Daphne smiled and took his hand. "I… I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"The other night, when that horrible woman called! The nerve of her, using that type of language! I just…thank you for sticking up for me. I know it sounds silly but not many people would do that. I know your father wouldn't and your brother… well, he's lost in his own little world, and it's his own bloody fault because he started this whole mess by making fun of the weather in Seattle! To tell you the truth I like the rain!"

"It's all right, Daphne. I'm appalled that someone would speak so rudely to you."

"I'm sorry I took you away from the benefit dinner. I guess we should be getting back."

"Actually Daphne, why don't we stay right here?"

"But what about everyone else?"

He smiled, warming her heart. "They'll be all right. Being here with you is so much nicer."

She drew him into a hug. "Thank you, Dr. Crane; you're such a wonderful friend."

"You're the best friend I ever had, Daphne."

And once more she realized how lucky she was.

"So are you, Dr. Crane. And I hope we'll always be friends. Always."


	7. The Candidate

(Niles' POV)

Daphne barely had a chance to open the door and say hello when Niles stormed into Frasier's living room and glared at his father. He was shaking with anger and pure disgust and he found it nearly impossible to hold in his emotions.

"Well Dad, I hope you're happy!" He shouted, thrusting the copy of The Seattle Times into his father's face. "Seattle has officially been degraded as a city!"

"Niles, what in the hell are you talking about?" Martin yelled. "And what's the big idea, coming in here throwing things at me?"

"If you hadn't supported that… that… incompetent excuse for a man, Phil Patterson would be in office right now! I thought you were better than this! How could you vote for that idiot Holden Thorpe? And you admitted it on television!"

"Who do you think you are, coming in here telling me who I can and can't vote for? If Frasier hadn't been such an idiot, telling all of Seattle about Patterson's visits with the little green men-."

"Dad, all he said was that he'd been transported in their spaceship up to their planet!"

"Thank you for clearing that up, Fras! You've just proved my point! Do you have any idea how stupid you sounded?"

"_Me?_ What about _him_?"

"I don't care which one of you looked stupid!" Niles interjected. "With Thorpe in office you can just forget about things like funding for Education!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say, Dad, is that Thorpe is a complete idiot!"

"The only idiot here is-."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, THE THREE OF YOU?"

Daphne's unexpected outburst brought the men to silence and they stared at her in surprise.

"What's wrong with you?" She shouted. "Carrying on like children! And you!"

Niles flinched at Daphne's finger pointed right at his chest. "How could you treat your father that way?"

"He's right, Niles!"

"Oh, shut up Old Man!" Daphne yelled.

Niles recoiled. "But-."

"I'm ashamed of you, Dr. Crane! Barging in here starting a fight with your father! So what if he supports a candidate that you don't like? This is America and I may not be a real American but the last I heard, America was a free country! And you should be ashamed of yourself! Why can't you be happy for your father? He went to all of that trouble to make his opinion known on television and even if you're not proud of him, I am! Now if you don't mind, all of this arguing has given me a bloody headache! Goodbye Dr. Crane!"

When Daphne turned and walked away, Niles felt his heart began to crumble.

In the distance, the door slammed shut, making him jump. He wanted to go to her… oh, how he wanted to. But doing so would only make things worse. Best to leave and wait until she was calm. But he feared that he may have lost her as a friend, and he certainly couldn't bear that. So he did what he knew was right.

His heart heavy, he turned to his father. "Dad…"

"What?" Martin grumbled, never looking up from his paper.

"I'm sorry I acted like-."

"A jackass!" Martin finished.

"Um… yes. I should never have criticized you for backing Thorpe and for what it's worth… I'm proud of you for going on television and speaking your mind, even if you did show your… a side of you that people don't normally see." Niles cringed, remembering how his father had dropped his trousers in front of the camera for all to see. "And… hopefully, Thorpe will bring much-needed change to Seattle."

"Well, thanks Niles. And I'm sorry for getting so angry."

"No apology necessary, Dad. The fault is entirely mine. I-." Niles looked up to see Daphne standing in the living room. "Daphne, I thought you had a headache."

"I do. I was just going to get another glass of water."

Niles sprang into action. "Allow me."

"Oh… well, all right."

He headed into the kitchen and went to the cabinet for a glass which he filled with ice water, handing it to her. "There you are."

She smiled and took the glass from him. "Thank you Dr. Crane but I have a confession to make."

His eyebrows rose. "Oh?"

"Well, yes. You see, I… I don't really have a headache. Not anymore. I heard you and your father talking and…"

To his surprise, she engulfed him into a hug and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. And for what it's worth, your father isn't the only one in this home that I'm proud of."

"Of course. Frasier has made quite a name for himself, although I can't understand how radio therapy can be more effective than-."

Daphne laughed. "Oh, Dr. Crane, I meant _you_!"

"_Me_? You mean…"

"Of course I do! It took a lot of courage to apologize to your father. And I know it made him happy. It makes me happy too."

"Well, thank you, Daphne, I-."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

He sighed and leaned against her, loving the way her soft sweater felt against his fingers. At that moment, he was sure that heaven couldn't be much better.


	8. Adventures In Paradise-Part I

(Daphne's POV)

"Really Daphne? You think I should just throw caution to the wind and take Madeline to Bora Bora? I don't know… it seems so sudden."

"With all due respect, Daphne… It certainly is!" Niles interjected. "You hardly know this woman and now you want to go on a romantic rendezvous to Bora Bora?"

"It sounds lovely. "The two of you, getting to know one another in such an incredible setting? I can't think of anything more romantic! Who knows? You might discover that she's the woman of your dreams! There could be a wedding in your future!" The thought made her heart beat faster.

It was only a silly psychic vision, conjured up in the few short moments that Frasier had brought up his intent on going away with the woman. But she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. A man would never feel that way about her.

She could feel Niles watching her and it made her a bit self-conscious. But there was something about him now. Something was different. Ever since Frasier had started talking about his blind date with Madeline Marshall, the woman who had been featured in _Seattle Magazine's_ _47 Hottest People_ issue, Niles had been acting strangely, almost… angry. And she had to admit that it frightened her, if only a little.

"Frasier, what happens if when you marry too quickly?" Niles asked. "What if, somewhere down the road, you meet the right person, the one who makes you feel alive? But you can't act on it because you're trapped in a stale, albeit comfortable Maris! Marriage!"

The room fell eerily silent as Frasier, Daphne and Martin stared at Niles who wore a look of distress. "I-I have to go now."

Before anyone could protest, Niles was gone. And it wasn't five minutes later when Frasier started in on another non-stop story about this Madeline Marshall. But Daphne quickly tuned him out. She couldn't keep her gaze away from the closed front door.

Something was terribly wrong.

Frasier was on yet another story about something that Madeline had said which gave Daphne the perfect excuse to leave. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"She's trying to get away from your _Madeline-a-thon_." Martin replied, making Daphne laugh.

"Thank you, Mr. Crane. Something like that, anyway. I'll be right back. I promise."

She rolled her eyes at her boss. He was always so demanding, always wanting to know every little detail about her comings and goings as though not knowing would ruin his precious reputation. And although he was probably furious at Niles, he had no right to be. After all, Niles was just trying to help.

"Well? Are you going to tell me where you're going or not?"

"No, actually I'm not." Daphne replied, smiling at Frasier's annoyed look. And then she rushed out of the condo, breathing a sigh of relief as she closed the door. But to her dismay, she found the hallway empty. She pushed the elevator button, willing it to respond. But when it refused, she took matters into her own hands.

Nineteen flights of stairs later, she was exhausted and could barely open the door to the lobby. But when she did, she smiled at the flutter that filled her heart. Niles.

He turned around, stunned to see her standing before him. "Daphne… what are you doing here?"

She said nothing but moved closer, taking his hand in hers. "Dr. Crane, are you all right? You seemed upset… before."

"I'm fine, Daphne. Thanks for asking." He sniffled, letting her now that he certainly wasn't all right... He was hurting, and she wanted nothing more than to help him.

She led him to a set of chairs and coaxed him to sit. "What's wrong? Is it your wife?"

He looked down at his fancy dress shoes and sighed. "We've… been having problems."

"I'm sorry." It was a silly thing to say, something that a stranger might say. But she had no other words. "You've been… married a long time, right?"

"Yes… And I foolishly thought…"

"Whatever you thought, it's not foolish. You love your wife and she loves you. I know it."

His head raised and he looked at her in surprise. "How can you possibly-."

"Because I can see it in your face. It's nice to be loved. And someday I hope that a man will love me the way your wife loves you."

The hug came unexpectedly, but she sank into it willingly. "Thank you, Daphne. And you're right. Perhaps I haven't told Maris that I love her enough. I think I'm going to go home right now and tell her."

"That's wonderful, Dr. Crane. If you ever need anything at all, feel free to call. Day or night. I'm always here for you."

"Well I appreciate that Daphne, but Frasier and Dad-."

"Don't worry about them. I'll be sure and answer the phone. I mean it. I'm here for you whenever you need me."

Again he engulfed her into a lingering hug. "Thank you."

When he let go a few minutes later she found that she missed the warmth of his body against hers. But she smiled at him, taking note of how much happier he looked.

"Go on. Maris is waiting."

He turned to leave and she watched him walk out of the Elliot Bay Towers lobby en route to the parking garage. And she smile never left her face as she took the stairs two at a time… all the way to the nineteenth floor.


	9. Adventures In Paradise-Part II

(Niles' POV)

"Oh, this is so exictin'! I've never been to a real Russian ballet before!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Yeah." Martin scoffed. "And this is nothing like a real ballet!"

Niles glared at his father. The man always found something to criticize. He wanted to say as much but he didn't dare-not with Daphne sitting beside him. All he had to do was turn to her, taking in her stunning appearance. In her blue dress with the plunging neckline on which sat a beautiful necklace, she was truly mesmerizing. The evening was going perfectly and he didn't want anything to ruin it. And so he kept to himself. But it didn't mean he couldn't be civil and express his gratitude.

"Before the production starts, I'd just like to say thank you all for coming." Niles said. "It means a lot to me and to Maris."

"I sure as hell hope so!" Martin grumbled. "I'm missing the Sonics' game!"

"Oh for God's sake, Dad! You'd rather watch some ridiculous basketball game than support your son and his wife?"

"Yes, Frasier. I would!" Martin replied. "But for what it's worth Niles, I'm proud of you for doing this for Maris. Even if she is-."

"Dad-."

Niles swallowed hard, silently grateful for his brother's intervening what would surely be a sarcastic remark from his father. He knew all too well what his father and brother thought of his wife. But it didn't mean that he wanted to be reminded of it constantly. To his relief the lights blinked on and off and he could feel Daphne's hand on his forearm.

"Oh, it's starting! I can hardly wait! When does your wife come on?"

The question made Niles smile. At least someone was showing an interest in Maris' ballet debut. "The third scene near the end." He replied proudly.

The music began and the dancers appeared on stage, moving gracefully. The story unfolded, telling itself through music and dance. And suddenly he was so caught up in the moment that he barely noticed Daphne's hand in his. Was she really holding his hand or was he dreaming? For if it was merely a dream, he wanted to stay like this forever.

"Oh look! Here comes your wife, the hunchback drawbridge operator!"

Daphne's enthusiasm amazed Niles. But when he looked at her he completely forgot about Maris and her walk on role in the ballet production. He reached into his pocket and handed Daphne his handkerchief, which she used to dry her tear-filled eyes. His angel was crying, touched by the performance. She would never know how much it meant to him.

When the performers gave a final bow, Daphne and Niles rose to their feet, followed reluctantly by Frasier and Martin. But it was Daphne's thunderous applause that completely surprised Niles.

"That was a beautiful performance, absolutely beautiful! Don't you think so, Dr. Crane? I mean, have you ever seen anything lovelier?"

He smiled, no longer interested in Maris or what was happening on stage. Instead he looked deeply into Daphne's eyes, the ones that reminded him of the finest silk chocolate.

"No Daphne, I can't say that I have."


	10. Burying A Grudge

(Daphne's POV)

"Niles, will you stop pacing the floor? You're going to wear a hole in the carpet!"

From her place at the window, Daphne looked at her friend and his father. Martin was such a grumpy old man-especially when it came to things like this. Given that Martin had been through so much after he was shot in the hip, she thought that he'd have more sympathy when it came to hospitals and loved ones. But it appeared that the bullet lodged in his hip had only made him grumpier. It couldn't be easy, suddenly being forced to leave a job that had become so much a part of one's life, and that thought softened her a bit.

"Dear God, what's taking them so long? It's just a routine operation for God's sake!"

Niles' voice startled her out of her thoughts and she could see Frasier doing his best to comfort him. But sadly, it seemed to be of no use. Niles was much too apprehensive. The poor man, he was so worried about his wife.

Daphne wished there was something she could do, but she was certain that Frasier could do a much better job at comforting and reassuring Niles than she could.

After all, he was a trained professional and she was just a physical therapist from Manchester. She smiled, watching the Crane brothers talking quietly and she couldn't help missing her brother Stephen. She had seven other brothers, but she and Stephen shared a special bond. She could talk to him about anything-the way she could with Niles.

"Frasier, I appreciate what you're trying to do but I think I need to be alone." Niles was saying in a trembling voice that was loud enough for her to hear. "Now if you'll excuse me-."

"Niles, come on."

"Fras, leave him alone. He's just worried."

Daphne knew that she shouldn't intervene on such a private family moment, but Niles looked so sad standing there all alone, staring out of the window.

"Look, I'm going to get some coffee." Martin finally said. "Come on, Fras."

"But we can't just leave him-."

"Come on… he said he wants privacy, we should give it to him! Niles? Daphne? We won't be gone long."

"All right." Daphne said quietly.

When the Crane men were gone, Daphne slowly crossed the waiting room and stood next to her friend. She reached out and touched his back, hoping not to startle him. But when Niles turned around, she was stunned to see that he'd been crying. Clearly he was embarrassed at his display of emotion and he returned his gaze to the window. But she slowly touched his arm, coaxing him to face her once more.

"It's all right to be afraid." She said quietly. "Hospitals are scary places. I hate them myself. But everything is going to be okay. I know it."

"H-how? How can you possibly-."

"Because I feel it here… in my heart."

She smiled and took his hand, bringing it to her chest. The instant his fingers touched her blouse, she felt her heart rate increase and the rush of breath that left him.

"I-I can't lose her, Daphne! I just can't! I-."

His handsome face was blurred by the tears in her eyes and she pulled him into a hug trying her best to soothe his fears. "You won't lose her. I promise."

She could feel him holding onto her and she stroked his back, wishing she could take away his pain and fear. "It'll be all right. Just wait and see."

"It's just plastic surgery, they do these operations every day. And you're right… The doctors know what they're doing. I know it's hard… the waiting, but I'll stay right here… with you. Just… try to relax. Everything will be okay. Now, why don't you sit right here and I'll get you some tea?"

"But Daphne-."

She put her fingers against his lips, feeling the way her heart warmed at the softness. "Hush now. I'll be back before you know it."

When he gave her a small smile, she burned her fingers lightly across his tear-stained cheek and then hurried to the nearest vending machine. It wasn't gourmet tea by any means but it would have to do for now. Within minutes she returned and handed him the steaming cup of tea.

"Here you are, Dr. Crane."

He took the cup willingly. "Thank you, Daphne. I-."

"Dr. Crane?"

They turned around to find a man dressed in scrubs walking toward them.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Crane."

"I'm Dr. Sternsstein, your wife's plastic surgeon."

Niles swallowed hard and grasped Daphne's hand in hers. "H-how is she?"

When the doctor smiled, Daphne thought she might start to cry.

"She's in recovery. I'm sorry for the delay. We wanted to make sure that everything was all right before we gave you the news."

Daphne felt Niles' grip tighten and she ran her thumb over his soft, masculine skin. "How is she, Dr. Sternstein?" she dared to ask.

"Everything went beautifully. She's doing very well."

Niles gasped audibly. "Wh-what?"

"Maris is going to be just fine."

Daphne was so relieved that she impulsively hugged the stunned doctor. "Oh, thank you!"

"C-can I see her?"

Dr. Sternstein gave a nervous smile as Daphne pulled out of his arms. "Of course. Just give me a few minutes and I'll take you to see her."

"I can't thank you enough for this." Niles said, shaking the doctor's hand forcefully. "Expect a sizeable donation to the plastic surgery department for this."

"Well, that's very admirable Dr. Crane but it's not necessary. I'll be back in a few minutes."

When the doctor turned to leave, Daphne brushed the tears from her cheeks. She had a feeling that Maris would be all right, but there was always that small doubt….

And she wasn't prepared for the action that followed.

"Daphne, how can I ever thank you?"

The unexpected warmth of Niles' arms around her provided a warmth unlike one she'd ever known and she sank into his arms, daring to rest her cheek against his.

"You don't owe me anything, Dr. Crane."

In response, he held her tighter. "I owe you the world…. for being there for me. Thank you, Daphne. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Tears spilled onto her cheeks as she kissed his jaw. "I feel the same way about you."

"Dr. Crane?"

"Yes?"

"I'll take you to see your wife now."

"Oh… All right."

Niles pulled out of Daphne's arms and she watched with tears in her eyes as he followed Dr. Stentsein into the hallway, disappearing from sight. And not five moments later, Frasier and Martin turned

"Where's Niles?"

Daphne smiled at Martin, no longer caring about her disheveled appearance.

"He's with his wife… right where he belongs."


	11. Seat of Power

(Niles' POV)

Never before had Niles felt so depressed. And never in his life did he dream that he'd be giving an impromptu session in his brother's home to his junior high nemesis that had made his pre-teen and teenage years a living hell. It just didn't seem possible.

He shuddered, remembering the way he'd sat there, listening to Danny apologizing for years of torment. It should have been enough. Niles should have been proud of the fact that he'd managed, albeit inadvertently, to force an apology from the man. And surprisingly that apology seemed somewhat sincere. But for some inexplicable reason, it hurt more than ever.

Perhaps it was because of the fact that it had been so long since he'd thought about those horrible days, choosing instead to focus on his career and his marriage. But while his career had thrived, his marriage was in complete shambles. And to make matters worse, he was in love with an angel that he could not have.

With a sigh he blinked back tears, grateful that he was alone. But he wasn't alone for long.

"Oh, Dr. Crane, I didn't know you'd still be here." Daphne said as she walked into the condo and closed the door. "I trust that you and your brother got the bathroom in working order? I know that plumbing isn't your expertise and to be honest, I couldn't believe it when your father told me that you were going to try fixing it yourself. But I'm quite impressed even if your efforts didn't go as well as you'd hoped. At least you tried and-."

He tried to keep his cool, which would have been simple enough to do. For Daphne's angelic presence was always calming. But now even her sweet smile couldn't quell the feelings inside of him, nor could they stop the words from spilling out.

"It was horrible, Daphne!"

"Oh… I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I-." She stopped suddenly and stared at him, her mouth open as though unable to believe what she was seeing. Perhaps he looked more pathetic than he felt. It wouldn't surprise him one bit.

And then to his horror, she put down her purse and walked to the sofa sitting down beside him. At that moment his shame was so great that he didn't want anyone to see him like this, especially Daphne. Embarrassed he looked away, but when he felt her fingers on his chin, he shuddered.

Slowly she turned his face toward hers. "Are those tears in your eyes, Dr. Crane?"

"Of course not." He lied. "I-."

Unexpectedly, her hand went to his cheek, lightly brushing away the moisture from the corner of his eye. It was the most thoughtful gesture he could have ever imagined. At that moment he loved her so much that nothing else mattered.

But amazingly the feeling did nothing to rid him of the pain and humiliation of seeing Danny Kinsel again.

When he said nothing, she sat down beside him on the sofa and touched his forearm. "What's wrong?"  
Her sweet, whispered words made him sigh deeply and he surprised a horrifying sob. "I-it's nothing, Daphne. I-I'd just like to be alone right now so if you don't mind-."

The look on her face told him that she minded very much. He'd always opened up to her before. She was the best friend he'd ever had and he felt like he could tell her everything. But he couldn't tell her this. He couldn't fathom what she would think of him if he did.

Quietly she touched his shoulder and feigned a smile. "Well, all right. But I'll be here if you need me."

When she was gone he turned out the light and slunk down on the sofa, resting his head against the uncomfortable pillow. If only she knew how much he needed her, and would always need her.


	12. Roz in the Doghouse

(Daphne's POV)

She ran into the café and opened the door, almost melting with relief at the sight of Niles and Frasier who were standing at the counter, deep in conversation. Niles was telling Frasier a story about something that had happened to Maris and her beloved garden.

"You think you had a bad week, Frasier? Yesterday morning, Maris and I woke to the sound of our gardener, Yoshi, hacking his way through our prize topiary!"

" You know, Niles, I've never understood why you wanted your hedges to be sculpted into the shapes of animals!"

"Well, we're both animal lovers. But Maris is unable to have pets. She, she distrusts anything that loves her unconditionally."

Daphne's eyebrows rose. Although she would never say it to him personally, Maris was the strangest woman she'd ever encountered-and the strangest thing of all is that they had never met.

"Anyway..." Niles continued. "There was Yoshi, drunk as a lord, swinging his hedge-trimmer recklessly over his head! Before we could calm him, he had transformed

Maris's prize stallion into some sort of obscene... goat-boy! The poor woman was inconsolable and when I tried to point out the uniqueness of the hedge, she became livid and ordered me out of the house!"

Frasier grinned. "Again?"

"I'm glad you're amused Frasier, but yes, _again_! And given what happened at your home last night, I had hoped you'd be a little more sympathetic!"

Frasier looked at his watch. "I have to go. I'm due back at the station."

"Of course you are, I-." He turned to find Daphne standing next to him. "Daphne…"

"Hello, Dr. Crane. Dr. Crane."

"Daphne." Frasier nodded. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I was just… Don't you have to get back to work?"

"Right... Well, I'm off!"  
When Frasier was gone, Daphne breathed another sigh of relief. She really didn't want to deal with her boss right now. Feeling somewhat shy, she turned to her friend. "Hello, Dr. Crane."

"Getting more coffee beans for Dad?"

"Actually, I came here to see you."

She could hear his breath catch in his throat. "You… came to see me?"

"Yes. Might I have a word with you… in private?"

"Um… of course. Can I get you anything?"

"Tea would be nice. Cinnamon."

"Cinnamon tea it is!"

"I'll just… go find us a seat."

Nervously she crossed the café and found a seat by the window, hoping it was quiet enough. She certainly didn't want to embarrass him after what he'd been through. As she sat down she could see him talking to Taylor, the barista that always seemed to have a smile on her face.

And suddenly he came walking toward her, carrying two steaming paper cups. "There you are, Daphne. One large cinnamon tea."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. That's very sweet of you."

"Now, what's on your mind? It's a bit inappropriate for me to act as your therapist but as your friend I'd be happy to-."

"Oh, it's not about me. I just wanted to apologize for last night."

He blinked in surprise. "Last night? What about it?"

"Well, when I came home and found you on the sofa, so upset. I'm afraid that I was prying into your personal life, trying to get you to talk to me about it."

He looked away, in much the same way he had the night before. Clearly he was still upset.

"I'm sorry."

He returned his gaze to her and smiled sadly. "It's not your fault. There's nothing to forgive. If anything I should be the one apologizing to you. I'm the one who sent you away. But please know that I would never-."

"it's all right. You needed your privacy and I understand that. I just wanted to let you know that I care about you. And I was worried. I am worried."

His gaze dropped to the table and he sighed. "Thank you, Daphne. But I'm fine. Or I will be."

She laid her hand on top of his, smiling at the way he drew in a quick breath. "Dr. Crane? I'm sorry for prying into your private life but your father told me about what happened… with Danny Kinsel."

He rose from his chair and sighed. "Right. Look, Daphne I hate to cut this visit short, but I really should be going. I -."

Her hand in his stopped him from leaving. "Please stay."

He was looking deeply into her eyes now and she was certain he could see into her soul. And somehow she hoped that he could see how much she cared. It was then that she realized her hand was still in his, but she couldn't bring herself to let go.

"Dr. Crane, I… I don't know what happened between you and this Danny person last night, but your father told me what he did to you in junior high. That's a terrible thing to have to go through and I always tried to stick up for kids at me own school who picked on me brothers. Kind of ironic since they are all older than I am, but I couldn't let that happen. And I want you to know that had you and I gone to the same school, I would have done the same for you."

He blinked once more, obviously not caring about the tear that escaped and she felt him squeeze her hand. "Thank you, Daphne. But I really should be going."

"I understand. But just remember this, Dr. Crane. You're not that little boy anymore."

And as he walked out of the café, her heart warmed when she saw the smile on his face. He would be okay, she was sure of it.


	13. Retirement Is Murder

(Niles POV)

Niles couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier to arrive back at Frasier's place. It had been a harrowing night. Imagine, sitting in uncomfortable seats several feet off the ground watching grown men in sleeveless jerseys and shorts running back and forth on a wooden playing surface throwing a basketball to each other. Never could he fathom what people could find so interesting about it.

But in a gesture to please his father, Niles agreed to accompany Martin and Frasier to a Sonics game-at the Tacoma Dome of all places! And as he predicted, it was an evening of pure hell. Not only was his father more interested in solving a decades-old murder case, but Niles was forced to endure the game solely in the company of his brother. But ironically, Frasier appeared to be having the time of his life. How Frasier Crane suddenly knew so much about basketball was beyond Niles and frankly, he didn't want to know.

Luckily he'd come prepared, armed with headphones and a recording of a true classic-_West Side Story._ But it didn't make the night any easier to stomach.

So now, as he and Frasier walked into the living room, seeing Daphne was like a breath of fresh air. With her wavy chestnut brown hair, black pants and red and black sweater, she looked so beautiful.

"So, Dad… you missed a hell of a game!" Frasier said a little too enthusiastically for Niles' taste. It was clear that Frasier had been pelted with too many peanuts. The nerve of that vendor, throwing bags of peanuts at the spectators! Why, there ought to be a law! He made a mental note to write a strongly worded letter to the President of the Sonics... As soon as he found out who it was.

"What was so special about it?" Martin grumbled. "They were losing when I left!"

"But that's just the point, Dad! They came back-in a big way! The game went into overtime and then-."

"Yeah, I heard. Look, I appreciated you boys taking me out to the game. It was fun and all, but I couldn't let this one rest. I had to get this checked out to make sure I had the facts straight. It was bugging me all night!"

Daphne rose from the table and walked over to Niles. The scent of her perfumed wafted around him and had it not been for his hand on the edge of Frasier's Coco Chanel sofa, he surely might have fainted.

"Your father and I have been working hard, putting the pieces together of this murder mystery!" Daphne explained.

"And?" Frasier prompted.

"And I think I might have solved this pain-in the neck-case!" Martin replied.

Niles was suddenly euphoric. Finally, after all this time, it was over.

"You have?" He shouted joyfully. It was only when he felt Daphne's hand on his that he realized his arm was around her shoulder. Embarrassed by his boldness, he slowly moved his hand away. But amazingly she didn't appear to be uncomfortable by his unplanned action. And suddenly he longed to touch her again.

"So, you two must have had quite a time at the basketball game!" Daphne said, grinning. The idea was ludicrous, Niles had to admit; two successful psychiatrists at a basketball game where neither of them knew much of anything about the sport. No doubt Frasier crammed for his impromptu session in order to impress their father, the way he crammed for tests in high school. It was the most pathetic thing imaginable.

"I know basketball isn't your thing." Daphne was saying now. "But it was so nice of you both to take your father to a game! The way you were talking about it makes me wish I had come along! Oh, I know it's silly, but I remember going to high school basketball games with the boys in Manchester. I hated the game of course, but I loved the idea of sitting with a handsome boy, watching the game. For when someone on our team would score a basket, we'd get so excited that we'd hug and kiss!"

She laughed then, her voice like a melody. "I remember wishing they would score lots of baskets because the more they scored the more hugs and kisses I received! Isn't that the silliest thing you've ever heard?"

"Very silly." Frasier said, clearly not amused in the least by her story.

"Perhaps you should join us next time, Daphne!" Niles exclaimed. Never had he imagined a more perfect suggestion.

Daphne shrugged. "Oh, I don't know…"

"But you must! It wouldn't be the same without you!" Niles insisted.

"Niles, don't be ridiculous!" Frasier snapped. "Daphne's not into basketball, can't you see that? And frankly nether am I! To be perfectly honest I'd rather spend my evening with a good book! And I can't fathom the idea of you willingly going to another game!"

But Niles wasn't listening. He was replaying Daphne's words over in his head;

"_When someone on our team would score a basket, we'd get so excited that we'd hug and kiss! The more they scored, the more hugs and kisses I received!"_

The idea of Daphne hugging and kissing him spontaneously made him feel like he could fly. He hoped that when the time came, she could indeed accompany them to a game, where she'd be seated at his side. And that the Sonics would score lots and lots of baskets.

Whatever those were.


	14. Fool Me Once, Shame On You

_(Daphne's POV)_

Daphne peered into the glass cases which housed hundreds of beautiful watches. How in the world was a person supposed to choose between them all? Every watch had a distinct look and each was more handsome than the next. But after examining each and every one as carefully as possible, she still had no clue as to which one to buy. She knew that the one she finally decided on would never compare to the original, but she hoped that it would at least fill the void, if only in the slightest.

However, a glance at her own watch-a Christmas gift from her mother years ago-indicated that she needed to make a decision quickly. The store was due to close at any moment.

The friendly sales associate returned to the counter and smiled. "Have you decided on a watch?"

Her mind reeled, trying to remember which ones she liked best. There were so many. But in haste, she pointed to the first watch that had captured her attention. In a beautiful combination of silver and gold (Two-tone, the man had called it), it was stunning. The watch had a royal blue face with tiny white numbers and dark blue hands. In the right hand corner was a miniscule box which indicated the date. And the man informed her that the watch could be used underwater, a feature that made her laugh. For the only water this watch would most likely see would consist of faucets and a shower head. But she had to admit that it was certainly a nice touch.

"I'll take this one."

"Would you like it gift-wrapped? It's no charge."

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

She smiled as she watched the sales associate carefully wrap her gift with great care and suddenly she couldn't wait to present it. But when he returned with the wrapped gift and handed her the receipt, it was hard to hide her surprise. The total was more than she expected… much more. But for what had to be the first time in her life, she didn't mind spending the extra money.

Since she'd invested in Vectorcom, the stock that Niles had recommended it seemed like he was presenting her with checks almost every day. She always thanked him of course with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, but he deserved so much more. She'd been here for hours, looking for the perfect gift and she'd finally found it. She just hoped that Niles would like it. And even if he didn't care for her taste in watches, she knew that he would never come out and say so.

Despite her new-found confidence, her hand trembled as she gave the man her credit card.

"It's a beautiful watch. The person you're giving it to will absolutely love it! Is this a husband, boyfriend?"

She felt her cheeks flush. "Oh no, nothing like that. He's… a friend… a very good friend."

"Indeed!" The man said with a smile. "Thank you for your business. Please come again and we'll be happy to help you. It was a pleasure."

Daphne shook the man's extended hand. "I can't thank you enough for all you've done. I had no idea what I was going when I walked in and your help was invaluable."

She was still smiling as she left the jewelry store. It was still early and she'd planned on presenting the gift later, perhaps at his home or at Frasier's. But she found that she simply couldn't wait.

Even driving above the speed limit-albeit only in the slightest-didn't seem fast enough as she drove toward her destination. And when she finally arrived, she got out of the car and hurried inside, praying that he would be there. Because if he wasn't it would be impossible to hide her disappointment.

"Daphne, how nice to see you!" Mrs. Woodson said in her usual friendly tone accompanied by a smile. The woman was always so kind.

"H-hello. I'm sorry to stop by like this without calling first but I really need to see-."

"Mrs. Woodson have you seen the Kellerman file? I want to double check something and… Daphne…"

She turned to find Niles standing in the doorway and it was hard to steady her beating heart. "H-hello, Dr. Crane."

"Dr. Crane, Daphne stopped by to see you." Mrs. Woodson explained. "I'll hold your calls so that you can talk privately."

"Thank you, Mrs. Woodson." Niles said; a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"That's very kind of you, Mrs. Woodson." Daphne said, taking Niles' beloved secretary's hand in hers. "And I am sorry for stopping by unannounced."

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Daphne."

Daphne smiled at the compliment and followed Niles into his office, closing the door behind her.

"Dr. Crane I am sorry for popping in like this but I really need to speak to you."

"What's on your mind? Is something wrong? "

"Well, it's somewhat personal, but it's more about you than me."

When his smile disappeared, she reached for his hand. "I'm sorry if I frightened you. Nothing is wrong. I just came to give you this."

She handed him the wrapped box, smiling at his look of surprise.

"What's this?"

"A gift for you."

"A gift? But it's not my birthday."

"No, but I just wanted to buy you something to…"

He smiled and untied the white ribbon around the box. "I can't imagine what this could be." And when the silver wrapping paper fell away, he lifted the lid. When he looked inside Daphne wasn't sure which one of them was more surprised.

"Oh my God… Daphne..."

Her heart skipped a beat as she watched him in anticipation. "Do you like it?"

He lifted the watch from inside of the box, his hand shaking slightly as he stared at the timepiece. "This is… exquisite. Where on earth did you find this?"

"At the jewelry store on Fourth Avenue. The sales associate helped me pick it out."

With the greatest care he returned the watch to the box and then sat the box on his desk before turning to her. "Daphne, this is the most incredible gift that anyone's ever given me. But why-."

She swallowed hard, her heart pounding in her chest. "Please don't be angry with me for intruding but I overheard you and your brother talking a few days ago. I felt so terrible when you told him that the dreadful woman at Café Nervosa stole your watch! And because I know it must have meant a lot to you, I wanted to replace it. I know it's not the same, but-."

He turned and picked up the box once more and removed the lid. And then he removed the watch, placing it on his wrist. It seemed that he could simply not stop staring at it. But suddenly he was looking at her. "Daphne this is…"

"A bit much, I know, but-."

He pulled her toward him, hugging her fiercely. "This is the most wonderful gesture anyone's ever done for me. I can't thank you enough for your kindness and generosity.

Warmed by his embrace and the pleasing scent of his cologne, she held him close and kissed his cheek. "You don't need to thank me, Dr. Crane. You mean so much to me and I wanted to do something special for you because I care about you so much."

Her words caused him to increase his hold on her and his hand moved slowly up and down her back. "I love you too, Daphne. You have no idea how much."

The unexpected sentiment and strong words made her gasp, for she never expected to hear them. Perhaps he was just caught up in the moment as well. But there was no denying that it was wonderful, simply hearing the words. It had been a very long time since a man had said "I love you" , for any reason. And she did love Niles. He was the best friend she'd ever had. But she hoped that the gesture would let him know how much she cared for him.

And as they stood alone in his office, holding each other close, she was perfectly content to stay in his arms for as long as possible.


	15. You Scratch My Book

(Niles' POV)

"Niles, you imbecile!" Frasier shouted. "Go in there right now and tell Daphne the truth about that damn stock of yours! That it's a complete loss!"

Niles tensed at his brother's apology. "Frasier, you can't be serious!"

"Oh, I'm _very_ serious, Niles! You either tell her the truth right now or I will! In fact… Daphne!"

Niles was frantic "Frasier, no! You can't! She'll never speak to me again!"

"Well, you should have thought about that before you started playing this ridiculous game! Rising stock indeed! I should have known that you'd do something like this!"

"But telling her now would be the worst thing I ever-." His heart skipped a beat when he caught a whiff of a familiar scent. And when he turned around he found himself staring into her beautiful eyes. "Daphne…"

"Oh! Hello, ." She said to Niles. And then she looked at Frasier. "You needed to see me, Dr. Crane?"

Frasier frowned. "Niles needs to talk to you about something very important."

She smiled warmly, melting Niles' heart. "All right. What did you want to talk to me about, Dr. Crane?"

"I'll leave you two alone." Frasier grumbled.

Niles swallowed hard as Frasier walked out of the condo, slamming the door forcefully behind him. The sharp sound made Niles flinch. He knew that this conversation with Daphne was not going to go well at all. There was no other possibility. And he feared that he was about to lose her forever.

"Good, we're alone." She said. "Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Right… Well, you see… It's about the stock. Our stock."

"Vectorcom? Oh yes, it's wonderful, isn't it? I can't believe that it's been so profitable! Dr. Crane you can't imagine how much those checks have helped me, Dr. Crane.

Since coming into all of that money, I've been able to buy things I'd only dreamed about! Granted they were small dreams like being able to go to a clothing store downtown and buying something on a whim, but still it's something I've never been able to do until now. I know that you must think that my gift to you was a bit extravagant but you're completely worth it! If it weren't for you-."

She took his hand, causing him to shiver. "Oh look! You're wearing the watch that I gave to you!" To his horror and pleasure, she brought his hand closer to her, admiring the timepiece on his wrist. "It looks even more handsome on you than I imagined."

The compliments were becoming unbearable and he knew that if he didn't tell her the truth, he would start to hyperventilate. "Daphne, I-."

"Now don't you worry about how much it cost because it was a gift and I was more than happy to buy it for you, Dr. Crane. Granted it was a lot more than I usually spend on things, but like I said, you're worth every penny!"

"Daphne, there's something you should know. It's about your earnings."

Her eyes lit up like diamonds. "Has it gone up again? Oh, Dr. Crane, how much is it this time? You know what? It doesn't matter. I think I'll kiss you anyway!"

She moved to kiss his cheek but he reluctantly pulled back, horrified about what he was about to reveal. This was the moment that he'd dreaded since his unexpected conversation with Frasier; the moment that he was going to lose her forever.

"Dr. Crane is something wrong?"

"Actually yes, Daphne. You see… I've been lying to you."

Her smile disappeared and her mouth fell open in disbelief. "Y-you what?"

"I've been lying to you, Daphne."

His heart sank when she looked as though she'd been slapped in the face. "I don't understand."

"When you invested your life savings in Vectorcom Software, the stock didn't raise as I told you it had. In fact, it plummeted… badly, I'm afraid."

She swallowed hard and lowered her eyes to the ground before returning her gaze to him. "I see. But-."

"I know you're wondering about the money-the checks I've been giving you. Well, there's an explanation for that. I-."

He felt a wave of dizziness overtake him and he wasn't sure he could go on. But he had to, for her sake. She deserved to know the truth.

When she spoke again, her voice was stern. "I'm waiting, Dr. Crane."

"I-."

"Bloody hell, are you going to tell me or not? You tell me that you've been lying to me and that something happened to me money and you won't even show me the common courtesy of telling me something about those checks! What's wrong with you?"

"Daphne I-."

The tears in her eyes crushed him and he could no longer afford to be such a coward. "I thought you were me friend, Dr. Crane!"

"You are my friend, Daphne. Which is why, when the stock began to decline, I felt so guilty that I took it upon myself to write you those checks. I'm so sorry, Daphne! I never meant for you to lose all of your money!"

She stared at him in horror. "What did you just say?"

"I-."

"Did you say that you lost _all_ of me money? Every last dime?"

He inhaled deeply and bowed his head. "I'm afraid so."

"How could you do this to me? I trusted you! I-." Tears streamed down her cheeks, one right after the other. "So it's all gone? All of it?"

"Yes." He said in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"I see. Well, I suppose I should thank you for your honestly. It shows how naïve I am when it comes to the stock market. If I had known that bloody stock was going to lose all me money I never would have put me money in it at all! "

"Daphne-."

"I think I need to be alone, so if you'll excuse me-."

He watched helplessly as she ran to the balcony, slamming the door behind her. Through the window he could see her, leaning against the railing. But it wasn't until he slowly opened the door that he realized how upset she was. She sobbed into her hands and he longed to go to her, but he didn't dare. He was the last person she wanted to see right now.

But the longer he watched her, the longer he realized that he was going to have to say something to at least attempt to apologize for what he had done.

Slowly he walked toward her, painfully aware of the way she moved away from him. And there was nothing he could do but hang his head low and hope that somehow she would understand how sorry he was. And in time, to forgive him.

"Daphne, I am so sorry." He said quietly. "My broker said that Vectorcom Software was a sure thing. I had complete faith in him. But when I invested your money and the stock began to plummet, I felt horrible. But that feeling is nothing compared to what I feel now! I should have just told you the truth right away. That's what I would have told any patient who came to me with this situation. Instead I took the cowardly way out by lying about it, choosing to repay you with my own money. It was wrong; morally and realistically. I'm so ashamed of myself, Daphne. I-."

She was sobbing audibly now, crushing his heart even further. "Oh Daphne, please tell me how I can make it up to you! I know you probably don't want to see me right now and if you want me to leave just say the word and-."

"No. I don't want you to leave."

He froze, feeling a mixture of triumph and shame. "All right. But Daphne there must be something I can do to make it up to you."

She sniffled, staring into the night sky. "I don't know how I'm going to live!"

The statement stunned him, for he'd heard those words from his most distraught patients. People who were on the edge about to fall off into a deep and serious depression. He couldn't let that happen to Daphne. He moved closer to her, relieved when she didn't turn away. But the terrifying fears in him were unbearable. When he attempted to speak, his mouth was dry, but he no longer cared.

"Daphne, what are you saying?"

Her tear-filled eyes met his and she cried even harder. "I'm _broke_, Dr. Carne! It's _gone_! All of it! My life savings that I worked so hard for!"

"Daphne I'm so sorry! _More_ than sorry. I'm appalled at what I have done!"

And finally her anger seemed to melt, if only in the slightest. "It's not your fault. _I'm _the stupid one!"

"No you're not! Please don't say that! I'm the one who-."

"What kind of daft person puts all of their life savings into a silly stock just waiting for it to plummet?"

"But you didn't know, Daphne. You couldn't have!"

"I should have, Dr. Crane!" she cried. "I've been around you and your brother long enough to learn a few things about finances and now look what I've done! I'm so ashamed! I won't be able to eat, or live or-."

Without hesitation he took her into his arms, his mind reeling with confusion as his heart ached for her. He'd never seen her so frightened or angry.

And he was the cause of it.

But to his relief, she didn't pull away and instead snuggled against him. There was no denying that the feel of holding her was heavenly, but he couldn't think about that now. Instead he held her close, doing his best to soothe her. But mere words would never be enough.

"Please don't cry, Daphne. And don't blame yourself. You're certainly not going to starve. I'll make sure that Frasier gives you a raise-a large one. You certainly deserve it and it's long overdue. I'm going to do everything in my power to make this up to you, Daphne. Not just about the money but about lying to you when I should have been truthful. I don't want to lose you as a friend or…"

His voice trailed away, the words he wanted to say so badly falling by the wayside yet again. He was coward in every sense of the word. But when he closed his eyes, he was stunned to feel her lips against his cheek.

"Did you mean what you said?"

He couldn't resist brushing a lock of hair from her forehead. And amazingly she didn't seem to mind. "Of course Daphne, I meant every word. I don't want to lose you."

He was shocked even further when she took his hand in hers.

"Dr. Crane, will you do me a favor?"

"Absolutely, Daphne. Anything you want, no matter what it is, just name it and I'll do it."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "It's such a beautiful night. Would it be all right if we stayed here on the balcony for a while?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. It's a perfect night. And I promise you, Daphne. I'll make it up to you no matter how long it takes."

She wrapped her arms around him and leaned against him amid the glowing full moon. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

Niles smiled and held her closer, daringly kissing her forehead. But he knew that he had someone else to thank; his brother. For without Frasier's urging him to tell Daphne the truth, Niles wouldn't be experiencing a moment that he'd remember all of his life.


	16. The Show Where Sam Shows Up

(Daphne's POV)

Daphne glanced in the mirror and ran the perfume-scented brush through her hair. The black shirt and plaid skirt she wore might have looked a little young on her (at least that's what Roz told her in no uncertain terms), but Daphne didn't care. She had a date with Sam Malone!

The idea made her so giddy that she couldn't help feeling like a schoolgirl. And she was so giddy at the idea that she couldn't help feeling like a schoolgirl. So, why not dress like one? She'd been on dates before of course, but never with someone like Sam.

His name had been mentioned in the Crane household at least once a day and she felt like she knew him from Frasier's constant yammering about his Boston bartender friend. But it wasn't until he actually set foot in their home that she realized that there was more to him; much more. Suddenly she was overtaken by a weakness that left her completely smitten for the man, who was, at a glance, entirely unattainable. What would he possibly see in a physical therapist from Manchester?

And so, it was quite a shock when he'd asked her to go out with him and even now she couldn't quite believe it was real.

Frasier was reluctant about the date of course, saying such ridiculous things about Sam's "reputation" with women, but Daphne simply laughed it off. What man _didn't_ have a reputation? Besides, he seemed nice enough and it wasn't as though she was going to start a long-term relationship with him. He lived in Boston, over 3,000 miles away. How on earth would they ever have a meaningful relationship from that distance? She had to admit that she'd caught herself pondering a relationship with him, but it simply wasn't going to happen.

Still, she was completely annoyed by Frasier's dictating of who she could and couldn't date and finally in pure frustration she told him that if he was so bloody jealous of her going out with Sam, that she was certain his friend would take Frasier on a date the following night. Martin had laughed out loud at the joke, but Frasier didn't find it funny in the least.

However, she was unaware of Sam's presence behind her until she heard him laughing as well. She whirled around, embarrassed beyond belief, but he'd simply hugged her (and it was all but impossible not to melt into his embrace) and complimented her on her sense of humor. In reply, she'd giggled like a school girl and mumbled something that she hoped were words of thanks.

Now, she could hardly contain her excitement. He was due to arrive any moment and she was certain that if she became any more nervous, she might burst. But suddenly the moment arrived. In true date fashion, the doorbell rang and when she went to answer it she found herself staring into his gorgeous eyes. He, in turn, looked at her approvingly.

"Good Lord, Daphne you're stunning!"

"Thank you, Sam. You look very handsome tonight."

That of course was an understatement. Dressed in jeans and a blue denim shirt, his wavy dark hair perfectly in place, he was the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen.

"Well, a compliment like that deserves a kiss, don't you think?"

At that moment, her lips began to burn at the idea. Was he really going to kiss her right here in front of Dr. and Mr. Crane? Nonchalantly she puckered her lips in anticipation, but that feeling subsided when she felt Sam's lips on her cheek. Never before had her hopes plummeted so far so fast.

Perhaps he was simply nervous and didn't want to kiss her in public. It made perfect sense. It was hard to think of Sam Malone as ever being nervous, since he appeared to be the pillar of confidence. But for all she knew Frasier's stories about his friend could have been just a way to discourage her. It didn't matter anyway. The fact that Sam was so kind to her was a definite plus no matter how the evening turned out. If nothing else, she hoped that they could become friends.

The thought made her mind drift to another friend, one who was closer to Dr. Crane than anyone. She never dreamed that she'd find anyone so kind and supportive, but Niles proved to be that and more. And despite the fact that she'd forgiven him for losing her money in that horrible stock, she couldn't help feeling slightly bitter.

But she wasn't going to think about Niles tonight, or anyone. Tonight belonged to Sam, who was standing there offering her his arm.

"Shall we go?"

Daphne smiled and linked her arm thorough his. "I'd love to."

She moved forward to follow him into the elevator, but when the doors opened she blinked in surprise.

"Dr. Crane, I didn't expect to see you! Your brother and father are inside. I'm sure they'll be happy to have your company. I already made dinner and it's keeping warm in the oven. I told your brother to take it out in twenty minutes."

Sam sniffed the air. "Sure smells good."

Daphne blushed and turned to him. "Well, I know we had plans to go out but you're welcome to stay, Sam. I can set an extra place at the table. And of course one for you as well, Dr. Crane."

"Absolutely not." Sam replied. "I promised to take you to the movies and that's what I'm going to do! Do you think I'd let a beautiful woman like you get away?"

She laughed and playfully swatted his arm. "Oh Sam… Go on…"

"Well, I would, Darling but we'd miss the movie!"

She laughed out loud, much harder than she meant to and turned to Niles. "Did you hear that? He called me _Darling_!"

The comment caused the frown on Niles' face to deepen and suddenly she was worried. Her hand went to his forearm in concern. What was she thinking, discussing her date with a handsome man when Niles was hurting over his broken marriage?

"Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

"No, actually I'm not all right." Niles replied. "Daphne may I speak with you for a moment?"

His voice was different now… unsteady and she smiled sympathetically taking his hand. "Of course you can. What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just going to go back inside." Sam said. "I'm sure I can keep Frasier and Martin company."

"I won't be long, I promise." Daphne said.

"Don't worry about that, Daphne. Take all the time you need."

When Sam was gone, Daphne turned to Niles. "What did you want to talk about? Is it your wife? I'm sorry you're having trouble. I know how much you love her and-."

"Daphne you can't go out with him!"

Her mouth fell open in disbelief and she found it hard to hide her anger. "Who, Sam Malone?"

"That's _exactly_ who I mean! I don't want you going out with him, Daphne, do you hear me?"

"Oh, I hear you loud and clear but I'm not going to stand and listen to this! I can't believe you and your brother! You both have some nerve!"

"But Daphne, he's all wrong for you!"

"And how would you know that?"

"B-because he… he left a woman at the alter-on their wedding day, just two days before he came to Seattle. You don't find that a little bit disturbing? _Two days_, Daphne! Do you have _any_ idea what that means?"

"It_ means_ that you're butting your nose into business where it doesn't belong! Sam Malone is my friend and I'm not going to marry him, if that's what you're insinuating! And besides, why should I listen to you? The last time I did, I lost me life savings!"

At his hurt expression her hand flew to her mouth. Never before had she felt so ashamed. He'd been terribly apologetic about giving her the bad stock tip, but it was she who had stupidly put her life savings into it, only to lose it all. And in a moment of pure emotion she'd broken down in his arms, frightened of a future she might never have. Not surprisingly Niles comforted her, assuring her that everything would be all right. But now she realized that she might have ruined things between them forever.

"Dr. Crane I'm so sorry, I-."

"Forget it Daphne. Just… Go on your date with Sam and have a good time. Goodbye."

"Wait, Dr. Crane!"

But when she turned around, the elevator doors closed, leaving her alone in the hallway.

She stood for a few minutes, reeling from the heated exchange and from the horrible words she'd said to him. She couldn't leave on her date with Sam now; not with things so uncertain between herself and Dr. Crane.

Without hesitation, she pushed the elevator button willing the doors to open. And when they finally did, she rushed inside, eager to get to the lobby. She just hoped that she wasn't too late.

In the lobby she looked in every direction, her heart pounding in her chest. And just as she was about to give up, she spotted him. "Dr. Crane?"

He turned, frowning when he saw her. He was furious, of that she was certain. But she was determined to make things right again.

"Dr. Crane, I know you don't want to hear this but I'm sorry for the comment I made about the money. It was hurtful and cruel and I shouldn't have said it. I know how upset you are and please believe me I would never hurt you intentionally. I was just so angry… Well, I am angry at you and your brother for dictating my life, who I can and cannot date! Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because I care about you, Daphne."

"You have a funny way of showing it! If you really cared about me, you'd let me live my life the way I wanted to and be happy for me. I'd do the same for you. Instead you embarrassed me and made me feel insignificant."

"I'm sorry about that. I really am, but-."

"Then why, Dr. Crane? What reason could you possibly have for-."

"I care about you… more than you could ever fathom, and I… well, given Sam's reputation for using women and leading them on, I can't bear to see you get hurt. It would crush me beyond belief to know that Sam Malone hurt you. You deserve someone better than a bartender in a Boston bar, Daphne. So much more. Someone who will treat you like a goddess and will love you with every fiber of his being."

Overcome with emotion, Daphne hugged Niles tightly, Tears spilling from her cheeks and dampening his shirt.

"Thank you Dr. Crane, so much. And I promise I won't let Sam hurt me. We're just going to the movies. I like him… a lot and maybe it won't lead to anything but I can't help but try. I know you don't want me to go and I'm so grateful that you care about me, because I care about you too, immensely."

Before she let go, she kissed his cheek, smiling at the way he blushed.

And as she made her way back to the elevator, she couldn't help smiling at her friend, watching him walk out of the building. He was the most caring man she'd ever met and she hoped that one day a man just like him would fall in love with her. But for now, she was content to take a chance on another handsome man.


	17. Daphne's Room

_(Niles POV)_

He didn't want to be here, but yet at his brother's insistence, he came.

"I have a new wine that I want you to try." Frasier had proclaimed enthusiastically as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened within the walls of his Elliott Bay condo. But Niles was no fool, although some people would suggest otherwise.

At first he refused, using the excuse that Maris needed his help in planning her 40th birthday party. But he was full aware that Frasier would never buy it. Maris had celebrated her 40th birthday many times before and she had stopped asking for Niles' help with anything years ago. However it wasn't the thought of seeing his brother that bothered him.

Ironically the person he wanted to avoid was the same person who brought him to the Elliot Bay Towers on a regular basis. And he loved her with all his heart.

He could still remember (and would most likely never forget) the look on Daphne's face when she unexpectedly walked into her room and saw the Crane men standing there. Martin and Frasier's antics were bad enough but it was the sight of Niles, who held her nightgown up to his chest that made her eyes widen with shock. Not long after, she began screaming and yelling (words that he never dreamed he'd hear from her), and the Crane men had scrambled from the room.

Niles raced out of the condo and into his car, barely stopping for traffic lights as he sped home. He was so shaken by the experience that he didn't even greet Maris upon his arrival at home. But that being said, it was probably for the best. Those days she could have cared less if he was at home or not.

Now he stopped at Frasier's door, his hand poised to ring the doorbell. And for the first time in his life, he prayed that Daphne wouldn't be there. But as he waited for the door to be answered, he was greeted by her presence, albeit a very different one.

Gone were the sweet, angelic smile and the warm hand in his that often accompanied his arrival, replaced with annoyance and a tinge of anger. He was surprised at how much the shunning pained him, but he fully deserved what he received. And so he gathered his courage and smiled.

"Hello, Daphne."

"Dr. Crane." She replied tersely, opening the door for him.

"I came to see-."

"Your brother, I know. He told me that you were coming. He's on the phone now, talking to Frederick in Boston but you can wait for him on the sofa."

Her friendly, but business-like tone was not unlike that of his secretary, Mrs. Woodson when she welcomed his patients into his office before letting him know that they'd arrived. Suddenly he felt like a stranger in the home that he'd spent more time in than his own.

"Do you mind if I-."

"You know where everything is.:" She snapped, pointing to the bar. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some reading to do… in the privacy of me room. You know what privacy is, don't you, Dr. Crane?"

Ordinarily he would have smiled at the way she pronounced privacy, in her heavenly accent as Privacy-as in privilege. But today he could only sigh.

He watched her storm away from him and head for the hallway when suddenly he found strength he never knew he possessed. "Daphne, before you go there's something I need to say."

She stopped in her tracks and stood in the hallway, her back to him. He wanted to go to her but he didn't dare. Instead he stood by the sofa, staring at her angelic silhouette.

When she said nothing, he took a deep breath, knowing that what he was about to say couldn't possibly be enough. But he had to try.

"Daphne, I'm so sorry. This whole incident was my fault. I know that it's easy to blame Frasier because, after all, he initially entered your room to retrieve his book and that was wrong. But it was I who suggested we go in a second time. I said as much to him, telling him my reasons for wanting to do so. And if we couldn't go inside, I just wanted to press my face to the door, feeling the wood grain on my cheek. I know it sounds crazy, but somehow it seemed like it would make me feel closer to you."

He paused momentarily, praying to keep his voice from breaking before continuing.

"Um...Frasier told me that he bought you a new car, and I sincerely hope that you enjoy it. You deserve every luxury in the world and truth be told, it's long overdue that he repay you with more than money for the kindness you've shown Dad and the way you've taken care of him. Frasier and I can't thank you enough for saving his life the way you have. We owe you so much, Daphne. But you didn't deserve to have your privacy intruded upon. So please don't blame Frasier. The fault is completely mine and I am deeply sorry."

He paused once more, wishing there were more words to get his point across, but he knew that the best way to calm her was to leave.

"Would you please tell Frasier that something came up and that I'll try his wine another time? Well, it's always good to see you, even under such harrowing circumstances. Goodbye, Daphne."

Filled with despair, he rose from the sofa and turned to head for the front door. But just as his hand reached for the doorknob, he heard her voice.

"Dr. Crane, please don't leave."

His heart beat faster and he turned to find her standing in front of him, surprised to see her eyes glistening with tears.

"Are you sure? Because I can-."

She smiled and took his hand. "Come and sit with me on the sofa."

The scent of her perfume wafted into his direction and he followed her dizzily to the sofa, sitting down beside her. And he was all too aware that she was still holding his hand.

"Daphne, I'm so sorry, I-."

Her fingertips went to his lips, silencing him. "Don't…"

Confused he could only stare into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Don't what?"

"Dr. Crane, I'm sorry for being so cross with you earlier."

"Nonsense Daphne. The fault is mine. I should have never entered your room. It's private, it's personal and-."

Before he could say anything else, he was in her arms and he wasn't entirely convinced that he wasn't dreaming.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane, for understanding why I was so angry."

"Of course I understand. And I'll never invade your privacy again."

She held him closer and he could smell the heavenly scent of her hair. "It's all right, Dr. Crane but can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Daphne."

"Well, I was just thinking… I haven't had much of a chance to drive me new car, what with taking care of your father and all."

"Daphne if you need time off by all means it will be granted. Frasier should never-."

She smiled, her cheeks flushing. "Actually I was wondering… Would you like to go for a drive with me?"

He could hardly believe he was hearing the words and his heart sang. "I would love to. And perhaps I could treat you to coffee, or…"

The kiss she placed on his cheek made him so dizzy he thought he might faint. This wasn't a date of course, and he was still married but he couldn't have been more euphoric. Daphne had forgiven him and had asked him to spend time with her.

What better way to spend an afternoon?


	18. The Club

_(Daphne's POV)_

Dressed in a sleeveless black dress, her hair piled atop her head, a tiara and pearls (fake of course), Daphne felt just like Audrey Hepburn. She couldn't deny that it felt strange being on the arm of her boss, but she had to admit that she was flattered (and, to be quite honest, stunned) when he'd asked her to be his date. But she couldn't help but wish that she was on the arm of another Crane man….

Niles.

It was so hard, longing for him in silence when she was with his brother. She certainly couldn't let her feelings show, or even hint at the fact that she liked Niles. The thought made her laugh because her attraction to her boss's brother had gone far beyond like. And in her dreams he was the most romantic man on earth. She'd even dreamed about this place, which looked eerily similar to the way she had pictured it.

And it was here, in the privacy of a secluded corner, where she'd told Niles that she needed to speak to him about a personal matter. He'd complied of course, but not without some concern. He was always concerned about her it seemed, and it made her smile, knowing that he cared. And so, she'd simply gathered her courage and took his hand. Before she knew it, she'd told him that she didn't care that he was married. She loved him and nothing would ever change that. Clearly stunned by her confession, he opened his mouth to speak; she curled her hand around his waist and drew him closer, unable to resist kissing him. The kiss was soft and sweet and unlike anything she could have ever imagined.

But, as with all of her dreams, the heavenly feeling vanished, replaced by the sound of her alarm clock; her dreams fading with the morning light.

Now the reality came back to her; the fact that he was married and that he was her boss' brother. But her dreams came anyway, night after night. The sweet kisses they shared, romantic words of love, and apologized for not having acknowledged her feelings sooner. As before, in the morning the dreams turned to reality.

And now, here in the company of so many wealthy people, she felt entirely out of place. Oh how she wanted to make her dream of confessing her love for Niles come true. But she knew that it would never transpire in the way her dreams had. He'd probably laugh (politely of course) and tell her (sweetly of course) that he was in fact married and that while he was deeply flattered, he only thought of her as a friend.

But she couldn't ignore the way he was looking at her now. Clearly he was surprised to see her, looking like a Hollywood icon. What was she thinking, dressing this way? This was an important party for Frasier and Niles, not some costume ball. But it was almost as though Niles saw her as beautiful. He'd said it on numerous occasions but now that she longed to hear him say the words once more, he simply smiled politely.

"It's nice to see you, Dr. Crane." She replied, trying to hold in her attraction to him. But the conversation soon turned to subjects she knew nothing about when he was unexpectedly interrupted by a member of this prestigious club that he wanted so much to join.

And so she simply made the rounds in the lavish home, mingling among the guests, discreetly gathering information for Frasier in order to help his chances of entry into this ridiculous club. He wanted so much to be a member, although she couldn't fathom why. But it wasn't her choice to make. And so she simply did as she was sked.

However, as she walked around the living room and lavish library, she couldn't take her eyes off of Niles Crane, her friend, her secret love, and the man that she knew she would never have.


End file.
